New Avengers opening
by The Noble Avenger
Summary: Just an alternative opening to Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. This version is composed of War Machine, Balder the Brave, She-Hulk, Winter Soldier  aka Bucky , Black Widow, Mockingbird, Doc Samson, Daredevil and Storm.


Just an alternative opening to Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. This version is composed of War Machine, Balder the Brave, She-Hulk, Winter Soldier (aka Bucky), Black Widow, Mockingbird, Doc Samson, Daredevil and Storm.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series or the characters.

* * *

><p>It starts with the city of New York, where there is smoke over three areas of the city. In the inside of the city, a pair of robotic spiders walk on the pavement, leaving huge dents on the street. The robots turned to belong to Kang the Conquerer. The robots go near a building, and one of them shoots a ray to the building, destroying it. Then some more come through.<p>

_Our World's about to break._

In the inside of Tony Stark's office, James Rhodes, Tony's best friend and confidant, witnesses this.

_Tormented and Attacked_

We see a glimpse form Jennifer Walters going through her transformation into She-Hulk. It turned out to be a video of her.

_Lost from when we wake_

We get another glimpse of Winter Soldier standing on a building and making the same pose as his former partner Cap.

_With no way to go back_

We get yet another glimpse, this time of Balder, who wields his prided sword and rides a pegasus back to Asgard.

_I'm Standing on my own._

Rhodey is in his buddy' laboratory, displaying the videos of another heroes, before putting on his helmet, turning into War Machine.

_But now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble)._

War Machine flies away from Stark Industries and flies to where a Kang robot is attacking. Suddenly She Hulk jumps and rips it through, destroying the android. More androids come along, but some of them are drilled by a staff, and some bullets.

_Always we will fight as one, _  
><em>Till the battle's won <em>  
><em>with evil on the run<em>  
><em>we never come undone<em>

In the U.N. headquarters, War Machine is blasting the androids as Balder is flying up to the sky, and Widow shoots bullets to the robots with Daredevil helping her. She-Hulk lifts one android and thows it away, destroying it.

_Assemble, we are strong_  
><em>Forever fight as one<em>

Doc Samson activates a device that allows him to vaporize the android, turning it into dust as he looks above to see a giant and highly futuristic golden spaceship, which promptly gets destroyed by Balder as he uses his sword, and also some lightning strikes the ship, destroying it. Balder goes back to the ground as Storm flies down.

_Assembled we are strong_  
><em>Forever fight as one<em>

War Machine lands on the ground and sets on the center. The panel shows him accompanied by Mockingbird, She-Hulk, Winter Soldier, Doc Samson, Black Widow, Balder, Daredevil and Storm.

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

As you can see, this is how i'm putting the new Avengers:

**War Machine**: because he's Tony's best friend and member of the Avengers.

**Balder**: because this team needs a counterpart to Thor, and who better than his best Asgardian comrade. Now, i know what you're thinking, but before anyone says anything, i know that Baldy is not part of the Avengers in the comics, but what if he was in this story?

**She-Hulk**: because she's Hulk's cousin and can bring down the house.

**Winter Soldier**: because he's Cap's ex partner and joined the Avengers in the comics after escaping Lukin's control.

**Black Widow**: she could be like a Team Mom.

**Daredevil**: He could be the team's Hawkeye, because they have the same reflexes, except DD is blind.

**Mockingbird**: She could be like the Wasp, with a lot of chirp and acting like a sister to Winter 'Bucky' Soldier.

**Storm**: she could Black Panther's female counterpart. Not to mention many of you have wondered if she should belong to the X-Men or the Avengers. Considering how people is with mutants, the best solution would be the latter.

**Doc Samson**: He could the Dr. Pym of this team. Hehe, that rhymes.


End file.
